ultimateatfanfandomcom-20200213-history
DownFall of PB
Produced Before Burning Low was made... Prolouge It was a dark and stormy night,Princess Bubblegum holds a chainsaw in her burn filled hands laughing in the rain. a mysterious shadow filled in fire is at the ground lying.Princess Bubblegum also holds an evil smile and laughs maniacally in the Background. 12 hours before the Event. Finn:Yo whadup Jake! Jake:We are going to get a special Character on with our adventures. Finn:but Who? Jake:let's just say its a vehicle. At the mysterious House. ???:Oh its you Finn,Jake. Finn:Who are you? ???:I'm a Jelly Kart.A living one. Jake:Sweet. Jelly Kart:Lets go somewhere ADVENTURE TIME! Now. Finn and Jake were riding on the jelly kart Chasing a shady Character in the Royal Tart Path. And then he saw Flame Princess lying on the ground,dead.thrown by the shady person. PB:I should lie this body here.I have to make my ''escape.'' PB ( in the Background):I had to do it.My Insane Jealousy Couldn't hold it off i had to.I hope he could still forgive me. Finn:Who! WHO DID THIS!.(as tears fell down in his eyes reaching about 2 centimeters) Jake:Sniff.(We shall Hunt that Ruthless person down and make him/her pay or it.) Jelly Kart:Rest in Peace Princess. After the Burial: PB:I Finally escaped them.But why do i get the feeling of what I did was wrong.Bah forget it.I shall return to the kingdom being ignorant and unaware of the crime. Then the Snail And Lemongrab Fier lazers at PB.incinerating her. THE END! ''PART 2'' At the Candy Kingdom. Princess Bubblegum:Snivel (cries fakely with Tear Drops).Rest in peace Fire Princess. Finn:Do you have any idea who did this? Jake:i dunno man. Jelly Kart:I know.but its just a hunch.ill tell you in a sec. ''At the Tree Fort'' Jelly Kart:(Transforms into a Human with spiky hair) Behold my True Self. F&J:Whoa. Jelly Kart:I Suspect that Princess Bubblegum did this.Or The Ice King. F&J:Bubblegum?.But Ice king could be a Maybe. Jelly Kart:I shall investigate.And also i have the ability to change form. Meanwhile PB: I suspect that someone is on to me.That jelly kart is a Tad bit too "informative" Jelly Kart:(So it is You Bubblegum.You Sick Freak.)I summon.An Army of Battle Cubes. PB:huh? Suddenly an Army of Battle Cubes Held her Prisoner in her Dungeon. JK:You stay right Here! ''Tree Fort'' JK:Jake,I have something important to show you but you can't let Finn know.(Whisper Whisper Whisper). Jake:Oh My Grod! Let's go now! Candy Kingdom. JK:On Your Feet prisoner! Jake:Wait,PB did this? PB:I didn't do Anything! not a thing!! JK:You lie! The Evidence is right Here! Jelly Kart Transforms back to his old self and grabs a DNA scanner,FP's Molten Corpse, a Video Tape,and a molten Chainsaw . PB:You lie! JK:WRONG! Jake,hand me the scanner. Jake:Ok. JK:See Its a positive.''You Sick sick Freak. Finn:What is going on.Oh my Glob.You did this!! Finn:I will never Forgive you.(Crying).Lock her in the dungeon.Let her rot.I don't care anymore! JK:Alright.Lemongrab.You Goliad and Me are gonna rule this Kingdom LG:UNACCEPTABLE! Oh wait,rule the kingdom? hmmm.Im IN! Goliad:Rawr! (So am I) JK:Lets head back to Court to settle this. Candy Kingdom LG:I announce that me Jk,and Goliad will serve rulers.over the cruel Princess Bubblegum, Candy People:Okay! lets go to the burial. Meanwhile again. ''PB:They left me,left me to rot.Will shall see about that I wanted my revenge.and Im having it Now.Come Forth Lich! Lich:I'm Busy Mortal. Lich:Teh heck you want? "a silence to the Lol moment" Background:She wants Power. Lich:Give me your soul.And i'll give you infinite power! PB's Subconcious:Dont Do it! Your Corrupting your mind and soul! PB:Who cares.Even if i have to sacrifice my mind and soul its worthed.Because the Land of Ooo cant go on like this. Lich:The Deal is Struck! ''PB transforms into a giant rampaging Skeleton Guard.'' ''Finn:'''OH MY GLOB! Jake:Barricade your selves candy people. PB:I shall Destroy you all! Muhahahhaahahah! JK:It looks like its time we summon the Not a Meme Creature. JK:I ran out of ideas. Jake:Get the Dimensional Blower. Finn:huff Puff (BLOW!) 4th dimension should Fix this Freak up. JK:*Throws a Mini Time Machine at PB while shes being sucked into the black hole* Jake:Why did you do that? JK:You'll see. Ending ''As she returned to her old self.She Gazed upon the Stars asking Glob of what she did. PB:What's this.A Time Machine! Perfect.I shall solve my wrongdoings. As the Time machine sent her do the time before FP's death. PB:Stop right there! Other PB:Why should I PB:Gets a Logbook and shows her everything. FP:What? Two bubblegums? PB:Hold your Freaking Chainsaw!.NOW! Other PB:Fine.. Other PB:Your right.I shall free her. PB:Your safe now.Don't tell anyone bout this.And Yes Even Finn. FP:That...was odd. THE END Really.